Outfits
In Horizon Zero Dawn, outfits allow for protection against the variety of dangers Aloy encounters. Each outfit provides different base values of resistance to unique types of damage. An outfit's base values can be augmented using modifications. Aloy begins the game with the Outcast outfit and can purchase new outfits at merchants throughout the world as they are unlocked. Merchants beyond Daytower and throughout the Sundom have a greater variety of outfits available then those found within the Sacred Lands. Most outfits come in three varieties (Light, Medium, and Heavy) with base resistance values and number of modification slots increasing as the rarity of the outfit increases. In New Game+, the Heavy tier is replaced with an "Adept" version that has an additional modification slot. In Horizon Zero Dawn: The Frozen Wilds, Master and Master Adept ranks were added to three existing outfits. The Master ranks have a unique appearance and increased bonuses. Aloy can carry a limited number of outfits in the Outfits Satchel. Its capacity can be increased through crafting upgrades. List of Outfits Two of the three outfits that were originally available as pre-order bonuses only have been included in the Complete Edition of the game released in December of 2017. * Banuk Ice Hunter * Banuk Sickness Eater * Banuk Trailblazer (pre-order/Complete Edition bonus) * Banuk Werak * Carja Blazon * Carja Silks * Carja Storm Ranger (pre-order/Complete Edition bonus) * Nora Brave * Nora Lookout (pre-order bonus) * Nora Protector * Nora Silent Hunter * Nora Survivor * Oseram Arrow Breaker * Oseram Sparkworker * Outcast * Shadow Stalwart * Shield-Weaver * Undergarments (quest-specific sequences only) Tribal Apparel Each outfit (with the exception of the Shield-Weaver) originates from one of the four tribes in the game. Each tribe has a distinct theme in their attire, usually correlating with the environment or expertise. The majority of the people that Aloy encounters are wearing their tribe's respective garb. Nora Apparel The clothing worn by most Nora consists primarily of animal byproducts, usually hides and cured leather, and occasionally feathers, linen, or wooden beads. Nora Braves often have metal plates stitched into their outfits for protection, and machine cables are universally used as accents or fastenings. When not left in the natural tans and browns of animal skins, clothing is dyed with dull green or blue pigments. While garment construction is primitive compared to other tribes, it generally features artistic embroidery and great care. Nora wear blue face paint, which ranges widely in design. Tribal outcasts are seen with brown and white facepaint, Rost and Aloy being the exceptions. With the exception of Matriarchs, Nora generally do not wear headdresses. Carja Apparel The clothing worn by Carja is varied depending on which caste the wearer belongs to, although traits shared by all groups are a wide (albeit generally warm) color palette and hexagonal accents. People of the lower class generally dress in linens, occasionally wearing simple cloth head coverings. Nobles and merchants, on the other hand, wear clothing comprised of silks, accented with machine parts (either left in their natural state or lacquered), ornate headresses, hexagonal patterns, and avian features. Only members of the upper class are seen wearing face paint, which consists mainly of delicate eye makeup and (in the case of women) lipstick. The excessive extravagance of Carja outfits is often mocked by other tribes, with the Oseram comparing their soldiers to turkeys. The outfits of the Shadow Carja are similar in design, albeit with a much darker color scheme and more sinister look. Shadow Carja slaves, on the other hand, are dressed in thin white linens, which are often dirty and in poor condition. Oseram Apparel The clothing worn by most Oseram is designed for durability and practicality, fully embracing function over form. It generally features thick, dull colored leather or rough fabrics, reinforced with Oseram steel. Oseram attire is known to the tribes as some of the hardiest available, built for durability and strength rather than presentation or speed. Oseram are often seeing wearing helmets or headbands made of leather and steel, likely for protection during hunting or forging. Interestingly, while the Oseram are not known for their artistry, the steel in their garments often feature circular designs. The Oseram are the only tribe not to wear any form of face paint, although several men have tattoos on their arms. Banuk Apparel The clothing worn by most Banuk is designed for enduring the frigid lands of Ban-Ur. Garments are made of cured animal hides, lined with furs and often covering most of the body. The Banuk dress themselves in bright colors, using a palette of yellow, green, red, blue, and white, in order to prevent other hunters from mistaking them for prey. Red is never used for more than accenting, likely to avoid being mistaken for blood. Banuk generally wear large headdresses, sometimes built into their hoods, made of furs and multiple machine parts. Banuk seen outside of their territory generally wear thinner clothing with a muted color palette. Banuk shamans are unique in appearance. They wear little to no clothing on their upper body, and have blue machine cables sewn throughout their skin. They wear massive headdresses, generally draped with strips of blue and red cloth with cover their face. Banuk face paint appears to signify werak allegiance. It follows the multi-color palette of Banuk clothing, and generally features triangular designs. Trivia * The player has the option to visually modify the outfits by removing the headgear. * There is a outfit related Horizon Zero Dawn Easter Egg in Monster Hunter: World. Category:Outfits Category:Gameplay Category:Items Category:Nora Lore Category:Carja Lore Category:Banuk Lore